


Hazy

by IrritatedEmpath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drug Use, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Team Lads, and tbh Jeremy isn't in this but he is also w/ the lads, bc I like the idea of them all bein in lov n stuff, poly lads, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrritatedEmpath/pseuds/IrritatedEmpath
Summary: Ray gets high and gets plenty of love from the lads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's legit just rays on some pills and they're just like "ur cute"

The room is dark and cool, mattress soft beneath him and he feels like it's melting around him. Ray feels Gavin brush against his side and he moves his head to the opposite side. Gavin kisses Ray's neck and bites lightly, Ray's hands find messy but soft light brown hair and they cord through gently. "Say ah." He opens his mouth and he can feel Gavin's fingers touch his lips and he can almost taste the warmth. A small pill on his tongue and than down his throat. Gavin kisses his lips. He hears a door open far away. "Who is that Gavvy?" Michael, his voice drifts toward Ray and he hums when it reaches his ears. "Ray. come lay with us boi, he wanted to try those new pills, seems like he likes them so far." He feels the bed dip and warmth flood his stomach. "Hey Ray, havin' a good trip?" The red head practically purrs and all Ray wants is to touch him, so he does, reaches out and brushes his red curly hair with his finger tips. Remembering he had been asked a question, he nods. "I'm glad, Gav been taking good care of you?" Ray nods again, he wants to explain how good Gavin has been tonight, how gentle and slow and loving he's been. The gentle touches and soft kisses, slow and undemanding. it's a rarity for Gavin to be so soft and Ray wants to tell Michael all the pretty things he's been whispering, but he just hums instead, deciding it's to much work. He can feel Gavin kiss his throat again, his fingers splaying across Ray's chest and he swears he can see Gavin's heartbeat, it pulses blue and sparkles gold. Michaels hands wander, drifting from Ray's thigh to his side and back, his lips against Ray's temple and gentle breathing soothing Ray's already relaxed muscles. "You look really good like this Ray." Michael murmurs. "Doesn't he? So pretty and soft and sleepy. Absolutely lovely" Gavin says, his breath warm against Rays throat. A small noise escapes Rays lips and a garbled "thanks." Michael smiles wide and kisses Rays cheek lightly. Affection blooms warm in Ray's chest and all he can do is smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if there are any typos! I wrote this out p quick and don't rlly have time to revise or anythin


End file.
